pookie_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cancerous Emotions
This page is about some of the many cancerous Emotions all Pookies can have. Emotions are cringy and not accurate to real life ones, so watch out for the cringe! Here is the first section, the TRUE '''emotions of Pookies. They hide their true nature into cringy attitude. The other section will be about the ''GOOD'' Emotions, lie being sad and more. Here is the '''True Emotions of all and every Pookies: Happy (not really) Happy Pookies will be happy, cringy, fun for hate, and much more, like for beating. This is the one of the worst Pookie Emotions. Most Pookies are are usually happy, and get realy autistic when they are adopted. Their so called happiness attitude is a mockery to real life happiness! You have to make them suffer, to stop their stupid smile! Hyper Considered to be the most cancerous and shitty Pookie Emotions. Pookies always go hyper (true word: autistic cunts) when being fed ice cream, or "ice cweam". Cookies and candy often make them hyper, too. This may also happen if they are able to get their flippers on coffee, energy drinks and sodas. However, sugary foods don't really cause hyperactivity in real life children but since Pookies are a mockery to children, that is why they go full autist when fed on sugar. They might go somewhere in the iggy and yell "WOOOOOO!!" and/or the big smile emote, otherwise they might run around their mumu or duh duh's igloo (you can punch them, they will calm down). Some Pookies will even mess up their room or "accidentally" knock over a lamp or other piece of furniture (knock them out to stop them). They may even flip a table but that probably won't happen unless they are severely hyper. They may also bounce up and down or start screaming and yelling, so don't hesitate to beat them up! When they begin to scream, you can beat the fuck out of them, so they will yell but in pain instead of being hyper ''and they will stop. However, on a higher level, cut their flippers, one or two. You can fed them poisons and acids they won't notice it since they are retarded. Punish them when they break stuffs and severly: beating and torture is a good trick! Angry Pookies are always mad and being 'salty' 'pissy' 'bitches, they are also always become violent but here is why they cannot be *THAT* violent: they will do violent things like kicking, tackling, pushing or slapping their mumu, duh duh, a Pookie Cleaner, or another Pookie but they think it will works. Sadly, they only receive the hits back. Why? Because they are Pookies: ''cancer cannot hurt in Club Penguin!'' They usually get mad because for no reasons and '''only for drama but here is some ridiculous reasons: * They can't be the youngest in the family, which is absurd and no one fucking cares! * Their mumu or duh duh came home with a surprise broder, wista, or pet. (They normally like it when their parent(s) ask first but who cares) * The mumu/duh duh/biggy sides with the other Pookie all the time and never believes them, which again, truly absurd and only drama. * They get "out" in a Pookie Contest or their chair gets stolen. Also, some Pookies get angry if someone is being a "drama llama" (also known as a drama queen), "copy kitty" (copy cat), or a show-off. If someone is really good at Pookie Catchphrases and/or has perfect Pookie clothes, such as a tiara and rare items, the other pookies might get jealous (what they call "jelly") and angry. Because of these things, Pookie Contests are the most common places that all Pookies get angry. * They are never picked for love, only for torture. Now, the GOOD Emotions, what Pookie MUST feel andv always be like this: Sad Pookies must be ALWAYS sad when they get pushed, slapped ("flapped, as ''slap will not show up on CP), punched ("lunched", on Club Penguin), kicked (censored as "kitted" in CP), RPing as a sad drama lama Pookie, being always rejected from a fam fam, ignored, reported (which may cause sadness in real life, which is very good and can go in the next level: deppression!), or adopted by a TRUE mumu/duh duh. does. She was found dead, impaled on a spike, in The Forest.]] They may also be sad from a sad drama past, if they lose something (ex. a Teddy Bear, their pacifier, or binky but who fucking cares), if they are bullied at Pre-School or Day Care, or if they can't get along with someone else in the family, which is all good! They show the sad and depressed emote. Pookies also may lock themselves in their bedrooms and cry and always hide. Often, Pookies may act sad, depressed, and lock themselves in their rooms if they don't get what they want since they are retarded. For more informations, here is the Sad Emotion, here. Hungry When Pookies are hungry, they may have their tummy rumble or they may go to the kitchen to find something to eat. If they are very young, they may tug on their parents' shirt or alert them somehow to feed them, such as crying for drama or crawling to the kitchen and reaching for food, then fall and might dies. When they try to reach food, make them fall, for more fun and you can lock them in your fridge, so they can be good for being solid ice blocks! But the most important thing: LET THEM STARVE TO DEATH! Be sure to lock them in your doors, block your windows and unplug your phones, since the Pookies will call the PPP but you can take the phone from their hands, cut their hands or even yelling at them this: Y'''OU CAN'T HAVE A PHONE SINCE YOU'RE A POOKIE SHIT, YOU CAN'T CALL!' ''For more informations, here is the Hungry Emotion, here. Sick When Pookies are sick due to being too cringy and cancerous, they always throw up, act weak (well they are ALWAYS weak -_-), or sleep often. They cough, hack, cry, or say their tummy hurts, shitting like hell. Pookies may also stay home from school and try to cure it themselves, do not help them and always told them they cannot cure themselves since they are weaklings. And you have to force them to go to school. Sometimes your Pookie may turn green to show that they feel ill, just beat them to make them red and feed them poison for making them green! For more informations, here is the Illness Emotion, here. Scared Pookies are always scared for nothing and only for drama. If they have nightmares, if they see something scary, or if their mumu/duh duh acts as a robber (wobber). They will most likely sit in a corner crying. If any of these happen to your Pookie, watch Elmo Chainsaw with them, scare the fuck out of them for a week and more, and always reassure them that their suffering will begone soon...